degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Time of My Life/@comment-4441793-20130605230316
I'm not sure what kind of desperate measures Imogen's going to take to keep her and Fiona together but I can predict practically the entire B and C plot. Wanna hear them? B-PLOT It starts off with Eli making several attempts to talk to Clare and ask her to take him back but, although she loves him dearly, she tells him that it's best that they stay apart, especially since he's moving. Sometime later, either Cliff asks her to the prom and she accepts or this is just a case of Alli playing matchmaker like she tried to do with Clare and Liam last season. Either way, Clare and Cliff plan to attend prom together and Eli surprises her with the horse and carriage to show her that they are a fairytale and meant to be. Fast forward.....they attend prom. They have a good time. Reality hits and Clare realizes that she won't have Eli with her too much longer and she gets all emotional. It leads to them making love for the first time. A little boom-boom, bang-bang. Clare's cherry goes KABOOM and she's no longer a virgin. The next day at graduation, Clare is by her man's side and she shares a bittersweet moment with him. They ultimately decide to either date long distance or break up with a following statement along the lines of '''"Love will lead us back together in the future. If it's meant to be, one day we will find each other again." '''Because they're soulmates <333 C-PLOT Mo has found a wonderful friend with Jake and he's going to miss him after graduation; therefore, he wants to spend more time with him. So, Jake being a single man(for the time being) lets Mo talk him into being his "prom date". Marisol, however, is a little disappointed that her own boyfriend is not taking her to the prom. So, she and Katie ends up going together. At the prom, Jake gets a little annoyed with Mo and walks away from him. Jake is trying to come to terms with the feelings he still has for Katie. So, he winds up talking to Katie at the prom. They confess to missing each other and how happy they made each other. A passionate kiss follows and VIOLA! Jatie's back! At graduation, before the actual ceremony starts. Mo realizes that Marisol is mad at him for not being her prom date. So, he makes it up to her by getting everybody to sing "The Time of My Life" to her. Marisol is happy and she forgives him. So, now Marimo and Jatie are (hopefully)well on their way to Endgame City. Mo later asks Jake to forgive him for being annoying and smothering; he explains that their friendship means a lot to him and he never wants to lose it. Jake forgives Mo. Best buds for life. Everybody graduates. The End I wonder how on point my prediction will turn out to be.